Heaven's Just A Sin Away
by LilStrawbaby
Summary: A jail cell, no guards and lots of free time on their hands..Spoilers for KLG pt 2


Heaven's Just A Sin Away

By: LittleStrawbaby

Rating: Strong R

Pairing: Roslin/Lee (I know you're ALL shocked by that!)

A/N: This fic does contain spoilers for "Kobol's Last Gleaming part 2." I haven't actually _seen_ the eppy, I've just been spoiled. So continuity errors are all mine. If you're offended by PWP, turn away now, because there isn't much going on here in the way of plotline, just gratuitous sex. What can I say? I'm a dirty young woman. I appropriated the title from a country song, but I can't remember who the singer(s) are, my sincere apologies to them. So, without further ado…

"Captain Apollo. Nice to see you again," Roslin says with cheerfulness that she actually feels.

_If I'm gonna be stuck in the pokey, who better to share my cell with? _She thought slyly, quickly banishing the image of the fantasy-come-true that had presented itself.

"Madam President, a pleasure as always," he says pleasantly.

_Oh Gods, kill me now! I'll never make it in here! _He pleaded silently, but managed to hold himself together, trying to avoid looking at her. She was sitting on the bunk, the pinstriped jacket of her suit lying over the back of a straight-backed chair. He hoped she didn't notice that his eyes were immediately drawn to her shapely long legs because her skirt had ridden halfway up her thighs, exposing the black lace of her thigh highs.

The guard, Petty Officer Tynes, herding Lee toward the holding cell pauses and opens the cell door. He shoots Roslin a stern look, shifting his gaze to Lee, unhooking him, and gestures for Lee to enter and Apollo complies, taking a seat beside Laura on the bunk. They glance at each other and smile.

The guard leaves the room, the door shutting behind him with an ominous click, and returns to the guard station, watching the two via a security camera. Tynes isn't happy about the duty assigned to him; he admires Lee for his convictions and Roslin for trying to look out for the good of the fleet. After nearly five minutes of watching and not being able to hear them, he focuses his attention elsewhere, out of sheer boredom.

"Well, this is going to make for interesting sleeping arrangements."

"I'll take the floor, ma'am."

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that," she declines. "We could sleep in shifts?"

"I hope you have a watch then because they took mine."

Laura touches her wrist absently and says, "Mine too. So that's out."

"I'll be fine on the floor. I'll get Tynes to bring me a blanket and pillow."

"Captain Apollo, we're both adults?"

"Uh, yeah…" he answers, not following her. He unbuttoned his uniform jacket and removed it, laying it over hers.

"The bunk is wide enough for us to share it. If we each lay on our sides, that is."

Apollo blushed crimson and muttered, "I'm fine on the floor, ma'am. I don't want you to put out-I mean, I don't want to _put you out_ any. I'm fine on the floor."

Roslin snorted at his slip and asked, "Are you accustomed to sleeping on the floor?"

"Well, no ma'am, but-"

"Then it's settled. We'll share the bunk. No arguments."

"Yes ma'am," he answered meekly.

Lee stared at the floor, not at all looking forward to this, but not for the reasons Roslin might suspect. He was dedicated to her and he served as her advisor to the best of his abilities, but he hadn't accepted the job out of a sense of duty or honor.

After the Cylon attacks, when everything was in chaos, Lee clung to Laura, the only calm in the midst of a terrible storm. When the bottom fell out from under her, he offered a sympathetic ear as she spoke about Adar and her great dislike for politics. They had bonded quickly and that bond went deep, growing with each passing day.

It hadn't taken him long to suspect his true feelings; they had jumped up and slapped him in the mouth after she had shared her terrifying secret with him. Cancer. He was scared and fighting desperately not to show it; he wouldn't add to her already tremendous burdens by admitting his feelings for her, that the thought of losing her was unbearable.

It was the night he'd seen in her that silky blue robe that clung to her curves and left very little to the imagination that he knew he wanted her. When their meeting ended, he had quickly returned to his quarters on the Galactica and taken care of matters himself, all the while seeing her in that damned blue robe, the color of it changing her eyes from their usual grey-blue to a color of blue he couldn't name.

"…Captain Apollo? Are you with me?" Roslin sang, smiling at him and waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry. I zoned out for a minute."

"Quite all right. Understandable, given the nature of things."

"The nature of things?" he squeaked.

"Captain Apollo, are you all right?" she asked, concerned. His face was flushed, beads of sweat were appearing on his upper lip and his thoughts were scattered. "Do you feel ill?"

_Gods, I wish that was all it was_, he thought, speaking aloud without realizing he'd done so.

Roslin frowned and said, "Have you been hanging around with Baltar?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you wished being ill was all it was. What does that mean?"

"Oh Gods," he mumbled. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but-"

"Lights out!" a voice boomed from the speaker on the far right-hand wall, startling them both. Then the room went black.

"Fabulous," Lee muttered darkly.

"Come on, let's try to get settled."

Roslin reached cautiously for his hand and pulled him to his feet. He gritted his teeth against the cool, light touch of her hand, trying to block the image of her that was always in his mind and the scent of her perfume that followed him everywhere lately.

From memory, Roslin located the head of the bed and turned down the blanket. She smirked and asked breathily, "Would you like a window seat or aisle?"

Lee laughed, his tension dissipating. "You're the President. Which do you prefer?"

"Definitely window."

He heard the blankets rustling and wished suddenly the lights were still on. On the bright side, at least for one night he would know what it was like to lay beside Laura Roslin. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists and forcing himself to breath deeply, willing himself to remain calm and not act like a lust-filled seventeen year old.

"Captain Apollo? Are you coming?" she asked, settling herself in bed.

"What?" he yelped.

"OK, what the hell is going on? You're acting like your mother just asked you about your sex life or something."

Apollo's mouth dropped open in shock and he was pleased that the cover of darkness concealed his embarrassment. For all his attempts to act like an adult, to put the untoward images out of his mind, his thoughts were in the gutter and Laura deserved more respect than that. Lee's guilt at his response to her was at war with his feelings for her and the strain of it was getting to be too much; he sat heavily on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands, hoping for some divine assistance in this matter.

"I'm sorry, Madam President."

"For?"

"Acting like Baltar after three rounds of Ambrosia."

Laura chuckled, scooting to sit beside him, and patted his knee, "It's all right. Just tell me what's bothering you. You're upset about your father, aren't you? Well, of course you are, that was a stupid question. But I'm sure he will be fine and Dualla will make sure that you're kept in the loop about his condition. That doesn't make things easier but-"

"I'm attracted to you, Madam President," he murmured, shaking his head tiredly. "That's why I'm acting this way. Because all I can think about is how close you are. We're sitting here in the dark and all I can think about are the things I want to do with you…"

"Lee," she began, saying his given name for the first time.

"I know; it's totally inappropriate. You and I couldn't possibly have anything but a professional relationship; you're the President and I'm a Captain in the fleet. I'm your military advisor. You probably think I'm way too young for you. But no matter where I am or what I'm doing, all I can see is your eyes and I keep trying to decide what color they really are…I see you in that damned blue robe and I want to-what the frak am I doing? I can't-"

"Captain Apollo?"

"Just go ahead and slap me. Hell, knock my lights out; I deserve it. I can't believe I'm sitting here telling you these things," Lee continued, angry with himself for allowing the truthful words to continue to spill from his lips.

"Lee?"

"I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you, ma'am, that isn't-"

Laura silenced his rambling with a passionate kiss, taking him by surprise. He responded to her kiss with equal fervor, placing his hands on her face, memorizing the taste of her and the softness of her skin. He broke away from her, planting kisses along her jaw and down her neck, his body stirring at her soft whimpers of pleasure.

"Lee?" she asked breathlessly.

He paused, his lips on her throat, and asked, "Madam President?"

"First of all, call me Laura. Second, if I slap you, you'll have to slap me back, because I'm just as attracted to you."

Lee grinned and sucked on her throbbing pulse-point. "I feel a lot less stupid now. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought actions spoke louder than words. But you, apparently, have selective hearing," she teased, trailing her hands down his back and craned her neck, encouraging his explorations.

"I'm disappointed in myself." His lips trailed south, dipping into her cleavage, inhaling the scent of her skin.

"You'll get over it as long as you keep doing that," she moaned, her hands coming to rest on his firm backside, squeezing, "I'll see to it personally."

"Do you promise?" he gasped.

"On my honor."

Roslin lay on her back and pulled him with her, cradling his body between her thighs. He removed her blouse, kissing the tops of her breasts, his fingers fumbling with the front clasp of her bra. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, she tossed it to the floor, planting soft kisses on his chest. Apollo unsnapped the clasp and cupped her breast, tweaking her nipple with his thumb. Laura gasped and arched against him, her hands gripping his shoulders, nipping his collarbone lightly.

While Apollo was enjoying her seduction, he wasn't about to let it be said that he simply laid back and let her have her way with him. This was a two-way street. Tangling his fingers in her long, silky locks, he kissed her possessively. She responded with equal passion, wrapping a shapely leg around his.

Lee trailed his fingers from her knee to the tender flesh of her inner thigh. She whimpered and bit her lip, wriggling against him. He chuckled and worked her skirt up around her waist as Laura's nimble fingers unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them to his knees; she growled irritably as her hands encountered his boxer shorts, tired of the obstructions between them.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"I've been patient for ten years, Captain Apollo, but not tonight! If I didn't know better, I'd say the Gods are conspiring against me!"

"Ten years?" he asks, incredulous.

"Hey, save the QA for afterglow chatting and cuddling."

"Yes, ma'am!" he murmured, feeling his manhood stir as he mock-saluted her.

He laughs and kisses a sweet spot just below her ear. He trails a line of kisses down her neck as his hand slides from her inner thigh to her center. He raises his eyes, wishing he could see her face when he hears her gasp of pleasure.

"Lee," she whispered breathlessly, "don't…I'm going to…"

She felt the first contractions deep in her belly and Apollo removed his hand, slowly entering her. He tilts her pelvis upward, moving slowly, listening intently for the hitch in her breathing while trying to imagine what she looks like in the throes of passion. His efforts were rewarded with a deep moan and she lifts her hips, meeting his strokes. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulls her closer, losing himself in sensation, in the feel and scent of her.

Laura rakes her nails down his back, shifting her legs higher around his waist, crying out. It hadn't occurred to Lee before that Laura might be a screamer; she wasn't the type to relinquish control easily and he found this hidden, passionate side of her an aphrodisiac. He knew there was a surveillance camera in their cell but it was too dark for them to be seen and thanked the Gods there was no listening equipment. He picked up the pace at her urging, groaning when she deliberately tightened around him.

Neither of them heard the door open. Dualla needed to speak with Apollo; she had news about Adama and she wanted to tell him as soon as possible. She never expected to hear the sounds of sex; she was stunned and stood rooted to the floor, her hand paused in mid-air over the light switch, feeling her cheeks burn. This certainly wasn't what she had anticipated from Lee and never from Roslin. She'd personally always thought the woman was rather cold and prissy, above primitive desires of any kind-even those of the flesh.

The sounds of Laura crying out and pleading with Lee to release her, was the spur that Dualla needed to get the hell out of the room undetected. The door closed behind her with a click, but not before she heard the sounds of climax from both of them; she felt sure that she was going to be scarred for life after this. She ran down the hallway, as far and as fast as she could, needing to put distance between herself and what she's just heard.

Laura and Apollo lay in a tangle of limbs, their bodies still joined, their breathing labored. Lee lifted his head from the crook of her neck, touching her lips with his fingertips. He was happy to find a smile on her lips and closed his eyes at the sensation of her kissing and gently nipping the pads of his fingers. Roslin pulled him close for a deep kiss, lazily twining her tongue with his. Reluctantly, Lee pulled away from the kiss, cupping her face with one hand, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"We should get dressed," he said regretfully.

"I know. But I don't want to lose this feeling," she replied quietly.

"Neither do I, but we can't risk being discovered this way."

"I know."

They draw apart and Lee pulls on his boxers and uniform trousers. Laura, in the meantime, has managed to push her skirt back into place, and began blindly searching for her shirt.

"Lee? Do you remember which direction you tossed my shirt?"

"Um…here. Let me help," he offered.

"Thanks."

They began searching in the dark, on their hands and knees, for her shirt. It was the longest ten minutes of their lives and the search was fruitless. Laura cursed, impressing Apollo with her creative choices in adjectives, but he too was frustrated with their inability to locate the blouse to comment.

"OK, so that was a waste of time," she said irritably.

"Do you want to borrow my t-shirt?" he offered, holding it out to her blindly.

Roslin sighs and moves toward him, arms outstretched, reaching for the shirt. She trips over one of his boots and stumbles forward, bumping into him, both of them landing in an untidy sprawl.

"Laura, if you wanted to get me on my back, all you had to do was ask," Lee teased, reaching out to touch her face.

"Hey, flyboy, watch the hands."

"I was trying for your face. This feels like…" he trailed off, squeezing gently.

"Let go!" she gasped, pushing his hand away. She tried to sound stern, but her voice trembled with laughter. "That's what got us into this mess in the first place, buddy!"

"Oh, oops. Sorry about that."

"Yeah, I can tell! Your voice is running over with sincerity."

"Just take my shirt and wear it."

"And when they ask where mine is?"

"An evil entity crept in and stole it under the cover of night."

Roslin rolled her eyes and pulled on the t-shirt. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Comments like that are what got us into the mess in the first place."

Laura smirked and bent forward, her lips brushing Lee's as she said, "And if you don't get your ass into that bed, tonight's sporting event will never happen again."

When the lights were turned back on the following morning, Laura's shirt was discovered. It was covering the cell's security camera. Petty Officer Tynes, however, found himself in a unique position; the cameras had only recently been modified and night vision had been added. He hadn't seen everything, but he had seen enough to know where things were going. They were both adults and what they did was their business. Most likely, they were apprehensive about the ramifications of their standoff with Adama and who was he to stand in the way of a comfort frak? So Tynes, ever the pragmatist, decided to sit on this information; the Gods only knew when he might be in need of something…and having friends in high places would be advantageous.

The End


End file.
